Ultraman Silver
Ultraman Silver is an Ultra who utilizes the Soul Coins against evils looking to harness the power of the Lapis Sun. Personality Silver, or rather Michael Hill is seemingly all a hero shouldn't be. He's too afraid of taking risks and cannot handle social pressure, often choosing to hide from his problems rather than facing them head-on. Since being entrusted with the power and responsibility of being an Ultraman, his life has taken a path he's never imagined himself in. To learn to be a hero, Michael first has to learn to believe, to believe in himself and those around him. History Before Ultraman Silver Michael Hill grew up living a fairly normal life in Massachusetts New England. He had a fair share of friends and his parents deeply cared for him. Life seemed perfectly fine until one day the unexpected happened. A rampaging Silvergon showed up and wrecked havoc across the city. The existence of kaiju was common knowledge worldwide but never had any of them actively assaulted a city. Michael was only 14 and coming home from school during the attack, people were panicking, screams of horror eachoed across the city. Michael ran with the everyone else, searching for a place to hide during the attack, eventually he broke off from the rest and managed to find a seemingly perfect hideout, the sewer. He stayed underground for several hours, listening to the monster's crazed roars and the sound of missles being fired. Yet during all this madness, he had failed to catch a glance of the monster and thus his imagination was free to run wild as he pictured the battle between it and the military. The images he came up with were made even more disturbing by the fact this battle was talking place right above him. And just then did he realize what a mistake he had made by breaking off. He was alone. Alone and with nobody to confort him while hellish screeches boomed over him. Hours went by, and the screeches ceased. Young Michael got out and was reunited with his parents. Thankfully both of them were unharmed and so were any of the people he cared about. Out of fear Michael might have suffered mental trauma from the event, his parents took him to a psychologist who found that Michael had suffered no long-term mental trauma. In fact, the only thing Michael was concerned about was what exactly had attacked the city and how was it taken down. Thankfully video footage of the monster posted online helped clear his mind. Ultraman Silver Fast forward 9 years and Michael, now having graduated from college, has returned to his home city of Massachusetts. Little did he know that from that point on nothing would ever be the same... Forms - Soul Coin Forms= - idk2= idk }} }} - Michael= Michael Hill is Silver human form, technically being his true form as well. Michael is caucasian man, rather skinny with short black hair and brown eyes. He's 1,79 m tall and dresses in mostly dull, dark colours and blue jeans. :;Powers *'Silver Brace' : A silver and grey brace with a red crystal attached to his forearm. It is most commonly used to transform into Silver. **'Repulsion Wave' : A kinetic shockwave capable of launching foes back. It cannot be used on will, rather it only activates when someone other than Michael attemptes to wear the brace or remove it from Michael. **'Shining Saber' : A long, red energy sword erected from the crystal. Capable of cutting holes into concrete walls. }} Trivia * TBA Category:Silverfish129 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Ultra Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity